


When You Call My Name (It's Like a Little Prayer)

by babypinklips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Sex Mentions, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers, also i tagged this as major character death but rize is dead the entire thing so, little mention of touken, tokyo ghoul:re ch 125 spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypinklips/pseuds/babypinklips
Summary: Touka will always remember Rize, her defiant smile, her dark purple hair, the way it tangled around Touka’s fingers when they kissed, the way she looked at her when their lips parted; (...) at first Touka wanted to fight her… and kiss her.





	When You Call My Name (It's Like a Little Prayer)

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and soft and im not used to writing this kind of stuff also i wrote this super quick and i proof read it like one time so im sorry in advance
> 
> but its been around a week since i finished chapter 125 and i cant get over it so i had to do this to bring the gay back to life i guess ???
> 
> anyway i wrote this for myself because everyone forgot about this ship a long time ago but if you happen to read it i hope you like it

Touka will always remember Rize, her defiant smile, her dark purple hair, the way it tangled around Touka’s fingers when they kissed, the way she looked at her when their lips parted; her smell, even if Touka got used to it, Rize had the smell of a predator, and she would be lying if she said the older girl didn’t intimidate her at first, she was so secure of herself, always stood tall, she was so smart and powerful… at first Touka wanted to fight her… and kiss her.

 

Of course Rize knew about this, she was so perceptive, always knew what everyone was thinking. Touka remembers the first time she saw Rize, approaching to the counter where she was serving coffee for one of the clients in Anteiku; she thinks she even remembers the song that played in the background as she saw Rize sitting in front of her, with a flirty smile on her face. It pissed her off. Rize asked for a coffee and as Touka made it, they talked for a while, she asked about the books Rize was always reading and she answered with passion, her eyes glew and Touka thought that maybe she wasn’t as bad or as intimidating as she thought the older girl was.

 

Now in :re she doesn’t have anything like her, and of course she’s happy with how far she’s come, but sometimes she misses her presence, the questions she asked, she misses seeing her sitting on the counter and reading in silence… god, she even misses looking at her while she was leaving the shop with some stupid guy that fell on her trap… she even misses fighting with her over the multiple deaths she caused...

 

Touka always gets flashbacks of Rize’s smile, of things she said, remembers kissing her behind the counter once her shift ended; there’s even certain words that remind her of Rize, certain people… like Tsukiyama, who always hung out with her, both of them had that intense presence, everyone looked at Rize when she entered the room, their smile, the way Tsukiyama talks like he’s always flirting with everyone...

 

Kaneki somewhat made her think about Rize too, he talks about books like they’re the best thing that has ever happened to him, he even enjoys the same kind of stories; his smell is the same, he smells just like Rize; Touka always thought that somewhat Rize was still alive inside Kaneki, and everytime she looked at him, she missed Rize, her touch, her smile, even if she one way or another could bring back to life some aspects of her through other people.

 

She remembers the first time they kissed, remembers how Rize started it, approached to her and smiled, asking for permission, Touka nodded, she hadn’t been so sure of something in her entire life; it was a soft kiss, totally different from the personalities of both of them. It was short and Touka felt that it was almost longer than an instant, but maybe it was because he couldn’t get enough of Rize.

 

She remembers the first time they slept together, but doesn’t really remember how it started, she just knows they kissed for quite some time, only stopping to catch their breath; remembers undressing Rize and undressing herself, remembers touching her, her face, her hair, her boobs, her abdomen, she was so soft, so stunning, Touka didn’t even know the words to describe her; she kissed every part of her body, never getting enough of it. And when Rize touched her she had never felt so right, her soft hands stroking every part of her body, Rize’s red nail polish contrasting against Touka’s pale skin, her lips against her ear, telling her how much she wanted her. Touka never felt comfortable being naked in front of other people, but Rize always made her feel so right, so special.

 

They kissed quite a lot, stroked every part of each other’s bodies. Until, at some point, Rize decided to go down on her; Touka closed her eyes and bit her lip when she felt Rize’s breath between her legs, against her thighs. She remembers the way she touched her, the way she moved inside her and she wished she had her eyes open to see Rize looking up to her, through her long eyelashes, while she was going down on her, to have a mental image…

 

Because right now, when she’s with Kaneki like this, she only has his smell to hold onto the past, to cling onto the memory of Rize.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading i hope this didn't suck way too much
> 
> id probably write more tourize stuff because im still not over it also im planning on writing a lot of tg femslash because IM IN NEED


End file.
